Strange Clients
by Rowena Bensel
Summary: Haru had experienced lots of odd and interesting things when visiting the Cat Bureau. Being nearly knocked off her feet by a short haired blonde who was... flying? That was a new one.


Haru had experienced lots of odd and interesting things when visiting the Cat Bureau. Being nearly knocked off her feet by a short haired blonde who was… flying? That was a new one.

"Hi, I'm Dawn. Are you a member of the Bureau? Baron was just mentioning-"

"Dawn!" a man's Scottish brogue broke through the blonde's rant.

"Sorry, Boggy." The woman sheepishly moved back out of Haru's face, allowing her to see, yes, the woman was flying on orange butterfly wings.

"Bog." The man said plainly, while the blonde turned and flew back into the Bureau proper, giving Haru the chance to see who all was inside.

Toto and Muta were not in the Refuge currently, having business elsewhere, but Baron, Louise and Persephone were all in. Baron sat in his armchair, a cup of tea in hand. Persephone had the couch next to him, with Louise perched on the arm of it. Haru went to join them, accepting a cup of tea from Baron before she sat down.

Haru could now see the guests properly, and they were an… interesting group. Besides the blonde, there was also a brunette woman with purple butterfly wings, with similar enough fair and uncanny features that it was obvious the two were sisters. Though that was about where the similarities ended appearance wise. The blonde wearing a light blue knee length sleeveless dress, matching close fitting pants tucked into white boots and white arm guards. In contrast, the brunette wore a dark pink sleeveless tunic (made from, flower petals?), purple close fitting pants tucked into knee high brown boots, an arm guard (made of leaves?) on one arm and a leather - no, vine - wrap on the other. The brunette also had a sword leaning on the couch next to her.

Standing the other end of the couch next to the brunette was an interesting figure, to say the least. He looked male, at least to her, and he was humanoid, but he looked like he had an exoskeleton which resembled armor, and two sets of beetle wings on his back. There was also a long scepter next to him. The last member of the group sitting in the extra armchair was the least odd, looking just like a normal person with brown skin and hair and wearing what she would assume for simple work clothes. The only thing making him stand out was that he was at least half the height of the rest.

Haru looked to Baron. "New clients?" she asked.

"Yes," Baron said, setting his cup down. "Haru, may I introduce to your the Princesses Marianne and Dawn of the Light Fields," he motioned to the brunette and the blonde respectively, "and their intendeds, the Bog King of the Dark Forest, and Ser Sunny Alberich." He motioned to the bug man (wow, really Haru?) and the short man. "Your Majesty, Your Highnesses, this is Haru Yoshioka, our newest Bureau member. I believe she can be of great use for your case."

"What's the mission?" Haru asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh nothing major," Marianne said. "Just rescuing our father and his mother from my crazy ex and his witch of a mother."

"Good thing magic users are a specialty of ours," Louise said. "Granted, fairies, elves and goblins are new, but that's just more excitement."

"What's the deal with this ex?" Haru asked.

"It's another attempt at trying to take over both our kingdoms," Bog King said, revealing him to be the brogue from before.

"I was kinda my fault, again," Sunny said, looking down into his cup, and Dawn moved over his his side, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"No, it's not! How could you know Roland had disguised himself that well. For all we knew, he was still love dusted after the Elf Festival."

Haru raised a brow. "Well, that sounds like a story."

"It'll be easier to explain from the start," Marianne said, and launched into the tale of the love potion that brought two realms together.

* * *

I watched Strange Magic months ago, and just about immediately thought how interesting it'd be for the crew from their to meet the Bureau, then the Birthday Bash had "Crossover" for a prompt, and I was sold. So, yeah, Baron and Haru have to help save King Dagna and Grizellda, in a plot that will involve shrinking spells and glamours, sneaking into a heavily guarded castle, a couple swordfights, a party of some kind, and of course, songs! And yes, Haru and Baron will have a "Tell Him/Tell Her" song to finally confess their feelings.


End file.
